Gustavo
|creator(s) = Davey Moore Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Francisco Labbe |name = Gustavo |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Brazil United States |affiliation = * Brazilian Railway ** Gabriela * Thomas |basis = EF-4 Little Joe |gauge = |power_type = Electric |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Electric express locomotive |configuration = 4-8-8-4 |wheels = 24 |top_speed = 68 mph |builder(s) = General Electric |year_built = 1946 |number = 4 }} Gustavo is an electric engine who works on the Brazilian Railway. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' While Thomas was working in Brazil, he came across Gustavo pulling his express coaches on his express line. Upon first meeting him, Thomas thought he reminded him of another engine back on Sodor. Through their second encounter, Thomas concluded that the electric engine reminded him of Gordon, though not in a good way. This assumption continued when Gustavo insensitivity instructed Thomas not to travel down the express line. But Thomas ignored his warning and eventually ran out of coal and water in front of a tunnel. And after Gustavo nearly crashed into him, he confessed that it was only to help him. Gustavo then pushed Thomas back down the line so he could be refuelled, during which the two engines made a start over with reintroducing each other and Thomas told Gustavo all about Gordon. Personality Gustavo is a large electric locomotive who takes great pride in pulling the express in Brazil. At first glance, he may seem like a pompous express engine like Gordon, but he is actually a very caring and cautious engine who only wants his fellow engine friends to do a good job and does his best to keep them out of harms way. Gustavo is also proud of being different to the other engines in Brazil. He especially loves to toot his special-sounding horn, to ensure that everyone knows when he is coming. Technical Details Basis Gustavo is based on the Little Joe, a class of 4-8-8-4 electric locomotives. These locomotives were originally built by General Electric for the Soviet Union, but the company was prohibited from delivering them due to relations between the United States and the Soviet Union deteriorating into what became the Cold War. Five of these engines were sent to Brazil and worked for the Companhia Paulista de Estradas de Ferro. Two of the Brazilian Little Joes have been preserved, along with three others in the United States, one of which, South Shore #803, is in operating condition at the Illinois Railway Museum in Union, Illinois. File:Gustavobasis.jpg|Gustavo's basis Livery Gustavo is painted bright royal blue, grey and black with yellow handrails and lining. He carries his name on two blue and yellow nameplates on his sides and his number is painted on the sides of his front cab. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 23' - The Other Big Engine * 'Series 24' - Untitled Brazilian Episode Videos * '''2019' - Meet Gabriela and Cassia of Brazil! and Meet Gustavo of Brazil! Voice Actors * Francisco Labbe * Przemysław Glapiński * Martin Lohmann Trivia * He and Terence are the only characters to use snowploughs regardless of the weather. * Gustavo is the first locomotive character in the franchise not to be modified for work on British rail, as he lacks buffers and has knuckle couplers instead of chain couplings. He is also the second electric locomotive in the television series after Etienne to be catenary powered. Merchandise * TrackMaster es:Gustavo he:גוסטבו pl:Gustavo ru:Густаво Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Brazil Category:Other railways Category:Electric locomotives Category:International characters Category:Articulated locomotives